


Harry and Eggsy, snapshots of two spies in love

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Videogames, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: Here be drawings! Featuring domestic Harry and Eggsy fighting together; digitally this time.Also: same-age Hartwin in a magic au ♥





	1. Killing baddies in a relaxing way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mentalstrainatdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentalstrainatdawn/gifts).



> Hiii mentalstrainatdawn! Your prompts were all fabulous and I wish I'd finished them all in time (there's one that's still hounding me to be put to paper, heh). I combined two into one, and had a blast :D I hope you like it ♥

Eggsy feels he should probably have expected Harry to be good at videogames. He'd sort of looked forward to mocking him just a bit, but instead of fumbling like an _old person_ Harry had displayed an infuriating affinity for the controls. And then he'd also proved himself to be fiercely competitive, too. Well, Eggsy isn't complaining. He's cozy as _fuck_ , thanks for asking.


	2. You're magic, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Eggsy studying together. It's magical. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I smushed together the same age prompt and the magic prompt, hope you like it ♥

"Hey Harry, hold still for a tick." True to the request, Harry freezes in the middle of the stroke of his quill. Eggsy is pointing his wand at him, which should be cause for at least _some_ alarm but it's almost embarrassing how deeply he trusts his boyfriend and best friend.

Eggsy's tongue is poking out from between his lips, a sure sign he's concentrating hard. "I just found THE spell for you, you're gonna love this," Eggsy promises in a slightly too gleeful voice. Harry just raises his eyebrow and angles his wet parchment away from his sleeves a bit. Next moment Eggsy goes through a flurry of graceful strokes of his wand, muttering under his breath.

Spots of light burst from the tip of his wand to arch gently over Harry's head and then settling in his hair and floating around his head. Blinking, he focuses on the one fluttering near his forehead. The surprised, pleased smile he doesn't even try to suppress is apparently what Eggsy was aiming for because the smile Harry gets in return is blinding.


End file.
